Demon Hunter's Organisation
The organisation has a number of translated names currently made for it by manga translators. However, the names all amount to he same thing; this organisation is a group of human Vampire hunters. About thumb|right||Hunters are humans that watch the night, looking for Vampires where ever they strike The hunters' organisation set itself up to record and deal with all Vampire threats and protect humanity. As indicated by the story, Xi Yan and Zhao Yan were given the impression the group was pure and protected mankind from a Vampire threat. The group managed to identify that there were 13 Bloodlines among the vampires and made a record of the last 1,000 years of their history. Their observations included becoming aware of the appearance of Sacrificial Lambs and knowledge of Sacred Weapons. However, as good as the groups intentions are, they have a darker side. For Lin Xuan Chi, the organisation were traitors who expect to sacrifice their members without consideration of the consequences to their families, then hide the truth, as his parents were used as bait to stop Fan Le Lao's rampage against their group for the death of his own father. This made Lin Xuan Chi loathe the group, despite remaining with them. One thing also to note is their group is suspected to be under the manipulation of Osiris. History Past The group over time discovered Set was returning and fear mankinds time was over. They found themselves surrounded on all sides by enemies with the Sabbat presenting a big threat and were facing the eventual extinction of their group. Chapter 30 To prevent the Vampires from finally winning they killed the leader of the Lasombra Clan and stole the Xiong Shi. Unknown to them, his son Fan Le Lao got away and had his powers sealed, essential leaving him like a mortal. Chapter 30 Some years later Fan Le Lao returned to claim his leadership of the clan. Angry over his father's death and trying to locate Xiong Shi, he began to brutally attack their group. To save their members, they decided to make a sacrifice. Chapter 30 thumb|right|A sacrifice made... A Traitor made It was this time that Lin Xuan Chi's parents discovered disclosed information on the Fragment of Osiris. They wrote the information in a dairy and hid it in their house. Since the information was classified, the group decided that they should be the ones sent to death. Chapter 79 The married couple were celebrated as the ones who killed Fan Le Lao's father. He went after them and slaughtered them. For the time being, this plan worked and Fan Le Lao lost interest in them. Chapter 30 The Twins The group managed to get hold of Isis' DNA and gave it to Professor Nan Gong with instructions to create twin girls using the DNA, all of which was influenced by Osiris. This lead to the creation of Zhao Yan, Xi Yan and Yue Jian, the latter being an accident of the Cloning process. They also bestowed Mei Yue Yin on two of the girls and also intended for them to have Devil Key, which they had split into two, one for each girl. The two chosen girls went to school to become noble ladies. When the time came, they were meant to charm the vampires clans and eventually enter the Forbidden Sphere to prevent catastrophe.Chapter 1 However, certain elements on the Professor's side of the request didn't work out. Including Yue Jian, Xi Yan turned out to have a traitorous side to her. As planned, Zhao Yan and Xi Yan received the Mei Yue Yin Chapter 2, but unknown to everyone at the time Xi Yan had been given a fake version and the real dosage was put in her sister Yue Jian. Chapter 9 Annihilation Lin Xuan gained access to information as he climbed the ranks of the organisation and finally found the logs concerning his parents . He soon came to realized they were betrayed by their own comrades and sent to die for selfish reasons.Side Chapter 5 As they expected, the organisation came to an end when Lin Xuan Chi's betrayal ended up costing their group a number of factions. Xi Yan became a Vampire and betrayed the group Chapter 4 Chapter 5, inluding her sisters and Keys of the Forbidden Sphere was handed into the hands of Yue Jian. Chapter 5 The Sabbat then finished them off at a later date and location, with Ling Xue Xiao, a student of Hue Ge Lin, being the last major player to be killed off. Chapter 27 Zhao Yan, who carried the organisations beliefs in her for a long time afterwards, eventually gave them up after Fan Le Lao made her loose faith. Post Annihilation The Sabbat eventually destroyed the group leading to the vast majority of its members being killed in the process. This occurred because of Lin Xuan Chi's betrayal, resulting in the backbone of the group being wiped out. However, fragments of the group remained. The ones spared were aboard, often located in the Neutral Clans territory, resulting in them being mostly ignored by the Sabbat since they were out of their sphere of influence. The remaining remnants of the group captured Lin Xuan Chi and ill treated him, eventually he got away as they could not afford to kill him due to the existence of his parents dairy. They then fragmented into smaller groups, each with a mission to carry out. Ada's group were were charged with capturing Zhao Yan and Yue Jian. They sadly failed. While the other groups and their missions are currently unknown, they legacy of the fall of their core groups has left its mark. As a result, they give no remorse for Vampires - or the traitors of their group including the Nan Gong sisters. The hidden agendas of the group were still very much alive, thus the group is still open to manipulation and alternative agendas. Ada herself couldn't bare the idea that their group had received help from the Giovanni Clan, which made Ada question her faith. The weakened nature of the groups current state of affairs, means they lack any real strength. As such, the result is Ada's group being easily wiped out, with the eventual suicide of Ada herself, thus the Sabbat once again plays a hand in this groups waning strength. Eventually Osiris himself begins to interfere with events. After the events of the auction, Osiris noted that both the Giovanni Clan and Demon Hunter Organisation would not forgive Fan Le Lao for his actions and both would heighten their effect against him. However, the actions of the events at the time were not carried out by Fan Le Lao, but Osiris himself, which he points out to Osiris. Fan Le Lao showed little care for the idea of both organisations coming after him for this reason. Training thumb|right|Silver crosses are one of several aids the group has in their fight against Vampires Similar to the Vampires Sacred Weapons, the group had a number of mystic weapons such as Sui Xi Bing Lin. In addition, they are trained on how to fight vampires, their familiars and minions. Members begin by being trained in basic fire arms and then matched up with their ideal weapons later on. Some members continue to use firearms as their preferred fighting style, as was seen with Ling Xue Xiao,Lin Xuan Chi and Yi Shen. Kai Lin and Li Tao both used whips. Xi Yan uses a pair of mid-length whip-like weapons, each with a small sickle blade on the end. Zhao Yan uses a sword, which she doesn't always draw while fighting, and often uses while it is in its hilt as a staff. They also taught her the spell "invisible space", as she is seen pulling it out of thin air at one point using the spell. She was also surprised at one point when Fan Le Lao was able to grab hold of her sword, indicating that normally Vampires cannot grab it. Though Yue Jian received the firearm training, she was never matched to a weapon. Also the group has access to silver crosses. These act as wards protecting the groups members from zombies and vampires. Factions The organisation is divided in many factions. Each factions have a leader and few members. The factions work like a bunch of task forces for the organisation. The hunters of the organisation are all part of different factions and complete their missions with their respective factions examplified by Zhao Yan and Xi Yan working for the Guang Zhi Yi Faction led by Yi Shen. Each factions are assigned in a particular territory to accomplish their missions. *Guang Zhi Yi and were stationed around Sheng Pei Ren academy its members perished at the Sabbats hands, with Xi Yan betraying them leaving Zhao Yan as its lasts member. *Yin Yan Se Faction was found around Kai Lun academy. Li Tao was their groups leader, they were wiped out as well by the Sabbat thanks to Lin Xuan Chi. However, one unnamed member managed to survive, though Li Tao did not know this. Trivia *Some aspects of the group changed from early chapters to later. For example, Lin Xuan Chi's parents deaths are shown early on, they are wearing outfits that reflect the paladins of the Crusades. When they are shown later they are wear more modern attire. *The Demon Hunters draw many ideas from the sourcebook Hunter: The Reckoning, particularly how two of the Nan Gong sisters are imbued with Mei Yue Yin. The books are also intended to be among the highest caliber of difficulty within Whitewolf's RPGs in cWOD, with the odds staked purposely high against the Hunters. This is because they suppose to be not much more then gifted humans hunting supernatural such as Vampires and the Fera. **On the other hand, it is worth also noting that some of the early depictions of the group overlap with the Vampire: the Masquerade organisation Society of Leopold. **In HTR, every Hunter comes from on of the nine Creed. Rhe creeds are the major factions that comprise the society of Imbued. Creeds are built around the larger virtues of Mercy, Vision and Zeal. ***Mery Creeds: ****Innocents: Exemplify the Mercy virtue, their edges emphasize protection and defense, as well as control of light. ****Martyrs: They use their own pain as a weapon; Martyrs can focus pain and suffering into responses, both to heal and to harm monsters, and are willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause. ****Redeemers: They focus on the conscience and cursed nature of monsters, both by preventing them from attacking or otherwise indulging their habits and making them face their current state. ***Vision Creeds: ****Hermits: They are one of the lost Vision creeds. Hermits receive messages from the Messengers continuously, as well as information from other hunters. Originally intended as communication hubs for the Imbued, Hermits are almost totally unable to stay around other hunters because of the noise. ****Visionaries: Intended as the leaders or priests of the Imbued, Visionary edges allow them to see into the future and the past. ****Waywards: They are the death machines of the hunters, making Avengers look relatively sedate. Possessed of an even more full view of the world than Visionaries, Waywards focus on eliminating any and all monsters they encounter regardless of what is in their way. ***Zeal Creeds: ****Avengers: They are the poster-boys for the Zeal virtue, and are the most offensively powerful of the creeds. Avengers are focused on a cause, that can easily lead to elimination and extermination of monsters ****Defenders: They are focused on building and defending societies, and their edges emphasize protection, defense and reaction. ****Judges: They are focused on the evaluation and judgement of monsters. Their edges focus on analysis and preventing monsters from using their powers. **While commonly assumed to be "supernatural powers," Hunters' Edges are not classified as such (at least, not by the Imbued). They are bestowed by an outside source, the Messengers. **Zhao Yan displays the characteristics of the Zeal's virtue, and shows elements from every Zeal Creed. Edges displayed by her: ***''Cleave:'' With this Edge, Avengers can create weapons out of thin air, or imbue weaponry (or their own fists) with raw power, thus making their physical attacks much more powerful. ***''Surge: The Avenger uses their Conviction to enhance one of his/her physical attributes. ***Ward:'' The imbued can keep weak willed monsters at bay, their force of will keeping the hordes of darkness at bay. ***''Rejuvenate:'' Strengthens an imbued's natural healing, and enables them to heal others. ***''Stand: The imbued can temporarily hold off death despite being seriously injured, still able to keep fighting or moving. ***Vigilance:'' This edge reduces a character's daily need for sleep, though it doesn't remove it entirely, and when such characters do sleep, they drop into near-catatonic states. They can be roused prematurely by anything that would wake a sleeping person, though they're somewhat disorientated until they get their minimum amount of sleep. A character with this edge also becomes more alert to the subtle signs of supernatural presence or awareness than other imbued. However, they cannot share this edge's effects with others. **Yue Jian displays the characteristics of the Mercy's virtue and shows elements from every Mercy Creed. ***''Cleave:'' With this Edge, Avengers can create weapons out of thin air, or imbue weaponry (or their own fists) with raw power, thus making their physical attacks much more powerful. (from the Zeal Creed) ***''Surge:'' The Avenger uses their Conviction to enhance one of his/her physical attributes. (from the Zeal Creed) ***''Impact:'' Similar to Cleave, except the weapons are thrown. The weapon in question must be capable of inflicting damage by itself. (from the Zeal Creed) ***''Rejuvenate:'' Strengthens an imbued's natural healing, and enables them to heal others. (from the Zeal Creed) ***''Stand:'' The imbued can temporarily hold off death despite being seriously injured, still able to keep fighting or moving. (from the Zeal Creed) ***''Vigilance: This edge reduces a character's daily need for sleep, though it doesn't remove it entirely, and when such characters do sleep, they drop into near-catatonic states. They can be roused prematurely by anything that would wake a sleeping person, though they're somewhat disorientated until they get their minimum amount of sleep. A character with this edge also becomes more alert to the subtle signs of supernatural presence or awareness than other imbued. However, they cannot share this edge's effects with others. (from the Zeal Creed) ***Revelation: ''The Martyr gains insight into what a monster is currently thinking and feeling, helping them decide what to do. However, this can work both ways, with the monster also gaining insight into the Martyr. ***''Insinuate: By treating the supernatural as people rather than monsters, the Redeemer can upset and strain their foes, making it harder for the opponents to focus on subsequent attacks. In extreme cases the Redeemer may even touch some forgotten aspect of humanity hidden deeply inside the monster. ***Outreach: The Redeemer can make themselves appear reasonable and non-threatening to a single monster. ***Insight'': By spending time watching a monster's behavior, the Redeemer can figure out what they miss about being human. References Category:Human Category:Demon Hunter's Organisation